Maroon 5 One-Shots
by TrustInFaith
Summary: Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. If I did Regina and Ruby would each get a happy ending.**

**A/N- I came up with this while listening to the song One More Night by Maroon 5... I hope you all like it. I had help from a few people so thank you for all the help... Oh and if the words are italicized that is a flashback or a text, you will know which though.**

**Red Queen- One More Night.**

**XXXXXXXX**

It had been a month since Emma broke the curse, a month since Ruby realized who she really was. She was pissed as she poured Regina a cup of coffee, the woman she had been fucking throughout the curse. She still couldn't believe that she would ever be with this woman, the woman who tried many times to kill her best friend Snow White.

"What's the matter Red, need me to fuck you? I mean would your best friend like to know what we've been doing for close to three years now." Regina growls out with a smirk, looking the wolf up and down.

"God, you are so infuriating Regina... One second I am nothing to you and now you want sex... This is not happening so fuck you." With that said the usually composed yet sometimes insecure waitress stormed out of her Granny's diner.

Before the curse broke they had been sleeping together on and off, Regina using Ruby's insecurities against her. The first time it happened Regina had called her a slut.

**XXXXXXXX**

**You and I go hard,**

**At each other like we're going to war.**

"_You need to stop dressing like a slut Miss Lucas. I will not tolerate this in my town." Regina Mills growls out staring at the waitress as she takes her order._

"_There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. Why are you always so hateful towards me? What have I ever done to you?" Ruby asks looking down at her usual red mini skirt and white shirt that leaves little to the imagination._

"_You look like a drag queen dear and it is just appalling." _

"_Fuck you!" Ruby yells rushing past Regina and into the kitchen before heading out the back._

_Regina follows her and shoves her up against the brick wall in the alleyway. Kissing the taller woman roughly. Ruby tries to fight it but ends up kissing back just as rough, moaning at the stinging pain of Regina biting down on her lower lip hard. _

_Suddenly Regina's back is pushed hard against the opposite wall and she moans in pleasure and pain. Ruby forces Regina's hands above their heads pushing them painfully against the wall as she start licking and biting her way down Regina's neck._

_Without releasing Regina's hands Ruby moves her right hand down and under the Mayor's skirt; pushing her black silk panties to the side and ramming three fingers roughly into Regina. Moaning Regina tries to pull her hands free as her back arches against the wall. Ruby loosens her hold on Regina's hands as she continues biting roughly on her neck and slamming her fingers deep into the mayor. _

"_Fuck..." Regina gasps out as she grabs a fistful of red streaked hair._

_Pulling back from Regina's neck Ruby slams their lips together in a rough kiss, her lower lip already bleeding from the first kiss. Twisting her fingers at just the right angle with the next rough thrust, she manages to hit Regina's g-spot making her cum. Regina cums with a silent scream as she pulls Ruby's hair roughly, as soon as she finishes her orgasm and Ruby pulls out she has the taller woman pushed up against the opposite wall. _

"_You stupid girl, now it's my turn to fuck you." Regina growled out before surging forward, capturing Ruby's lips in a painful kiss._

_With a strength Ruby didn't even know the mayor had her panties were ripped straight off. Suddenly she was moaning loudly into the kiss, her hands fisted the material of Regina's purple blouse as the Mayor pushed three fingers inside her roughly._

"_You like that you little slut? Of course you do." Regina whispers into Ruby's ear before biting at it._

"_Fuck you..." Ruby gasps out as Regina fucks her hard against the side of the building._

_Regina lets out a low growl before she starts biting roughly all over Ruby's neck knowing the bites will surely bruise. Ruby gasps and claws at Regina's back gasping and moaning with every bites and thrust, Regina pushes Ruby harder against the wall causing the taller woman to wrap her legs around Regina's waist. With one final thrust and bite Ruby is cumming, scratching at Regina's back roughly as she lets out a loud scream of pleasure. _

"_I will see you tomorrow Miss Lucas. Wear something more appropriate to work." Regina whispers into the waitress's ear as she lets her down with a final rough kiss._

**XXXXXXXX**

**You and I go rough; **

**We keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

Ruby did not plan on showing up at Regina's house after leaving the diner, sitting down on the porch she waits for the woman to arrive. Sighing she couldn't believe how stupid she was, she fell in love with the Evil Queen. The woman who tried to kill her best friend for years; and then cursed them for twenty-eight years. Three of which Ruby and Regina had sex almost every day.

"I knew you would be here, honestly Red you should stop trying to stay away." Regina whispers with a smirk as she leans down to bite the brunette's neck.

Ruby jumps and moans having not seen the woman pull up or get out of her SUV. Suddenly her anger gets the best of her and she stands grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her up the steps. Pushing her roughly up against the front door, before crashing their lips together. Regina moans into the kiss and pulls on Ruby's hair breaking the kiss, smirking she turns to open the door. Growling Ruby instantly latches onto her neck sucking and biting roughly as she waits for the door to be opened.

"Mmhmm... Dear let's take this inside wouldn't want your precious Snow to find out correct?" Regina husks out.

The only response she gets is Ruby pushing her inside turning and slamming Regina's back against the door causing it to close. Crashing their lips together once more, Ruby lets her hands roam as she quickly starts tearing at Regina's clothes. Moaning as Regina pulls roughly on her hair before her hands slide down to her shoulders.

Pushing forward Regina manages to get Ruby to start walking backwards as they begin throwing clothes with every step before Ruby pushes her roughly onto the couch and fucks her.

**XXXXXXXX**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional,**

**We stopped keeping score.**

_A loud moan is heard as Regina pushes Ruby down on her Queen sized mattress. The Mayor starts biting her neck down to the red laced bra that is barely covering Ruby's breasts. _

"_T-this isn't a good id- Oh fuck!" Ruby moans arching her back as Regina bites down on the top of one of her breasts._

"_You can stop this right now... We can act like this never happened or we can continue and I fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." She growls out as her hand slides down a toned stomach._

"_Fuck!" Ruby moans even louder as soon as Regina slides a hand into soaking wet panties._

_Grinning Regina shoves three fingers roughly into the moaning woman. Moaning herself when she feels three fingers slip inside her roughly. Both women begin rocking their hips at a fast pace. It isn't long before both women are moaning louder with every thrust, Regina leaning down to capture Ruby's lips in a rough kiss. _

_Her free hand leaving scratches on the Mayor's back, Ruby starts thrusting into Regina faster and harder. Following the waitress's pace Regina groans loudly as Ruby claws at her back no doubt drawing a little bit of blood. _

_As soon as they both reach their orgasm they are back at it again rougher than before; hair pulling, lip biting, scratching, moaning, screaming. It was a wonder that nobody ever heard them, Regina finds herself thanking the gods that she had let Henry spend the night with one of his friends._

**XXXXXXXX**

**You and I get sick, **

**Yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

It had been a few days since Ruby gave in last and here she was once again moaning as Regina fucked her roughly against the kitchen counter.

"I-I don't think we should... Should do this any-anymore." She moans out causing Regina to stop her movements.

"Why is that? Hmmm? You worried Snow will find out that you've been sleeping with the Evil Queen and will stop being your friend?" Regina growls out before she starts rocking her hips again causing the fake dick to slam harder into Ruby.

Gasping loudly and clawing at whatever skin she can find Ruby struggles to find her voice. Giving up on speaking for the moment she lets herself enjoy the amazing yet rough sex.

"Answer me bitch." Regina growls as she thrusts into Ruby harder and deeper than before.

"I... Oh god! It's... It's not that... Fuck! Regina this isn't what I want anymore... Mmmm... I'm sorry but I want to be with someone else..." Ruby finally manages to get out between Regina's thrusts and bites. Screaming loudly as her orgasm hits.

Suddenly Regina pulls out of her and turns away angrily. "Leave." She all but whispers.

Hopping off of the counter Ruby quickly gets dressed before walking up behind Regina and hugging her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers kissing the woman's shoulder before leaving the house.

**XXXXXXXX**

**But baby there you go again,**

**There you go again,**

**Making me love you.**

"_Oh God! Gina!" Ruby screams as her back arches off of the wall, her hands grasping roughly against the woman's head that is buried between her thighs._

_Regina smirks as she continues sucking on the waitress's clit. They had just had a fight while the taller woman was closing the diner which led to them fucking all over the diner. Ruby was just happy that nobody was there to witness this. _

"_Fuck! Baby don't stop!" Ruby screams out her fists clenching in Regina's hair._

_Regina moans at the feeling of pleasure and pain she gets when Ruby pulls her hair. Biting gently on the waitress's clit she grins as the woman comes undone. Slowly licking the woman clean she stands back up and smirks. Ruby leans against the wall panting, her eyes closed as she tries to control her emotions before she says something she will regret._

"_I love you." She gasps out before her eyes snap open and she stares at the woman in front of her._

_Regina stares at Ruby in shock before quickly dressing and leaving the diner. Ruby slides down the wall sobbing as she places her head in her hands. Why did she have to fall for Regina, she should have known that nobody would ever love her._

**XXXXXXXX**

**I stopped using my head, **

**Using my head, **

**Let it all go.**

Ruby sighed as she walked home from yet another disastrous date. She had been going out on random dates for months after she broke it off with Regina. But something inside of her wouldn't let her enjoy the dates she was going on. Her most recent date was with Victor Whale, all he had wanted was to get into her pants, and because she was missing Regina so much she let him.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text off to the one person she wanted right then.

_Unlock the front door... I'm coming over...-Ruby_

_Don't bother.-Regina_

Growling she turned anyways and headed for the now former Mayor's house. Knowing that even though Regina said no the door would still be unlocked. Grinning as she reaches the house and opens the front door before she is suddenly slammed back against it. Staring into brown eyes that are blackened with lust.

"I hate you." Regina growls out as she yanks Ruby up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Throwing the brunette down on the bed before climbing up her body leaving painful bites as she goes. The rest of the night is filled with rough sex and exclamations of hate. Regina kicks Ruby out the next morning without a look.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Got you stuck on my body,**

**On my body, **

**Like a tattoo.**

_Ruby rocks her hips faster and faster as she rides Regina's fake dick. Throwing her head back in pleasure with as the Mayor sucks on her left breast the other being palmed roughly._

"_Fuck! Regina I'm so close!" She yells out as she continues._

_Regina grins before flipping them so she is on top, quickly picking up the pace she begins slamming the fake dick inside of Ruby. Wrapping her legs around the woman on top of her Ruby screams out as a hard orgasm over takes her body, her nails scratching down Regina's back causing the woman to moan at the pain._

_Not even minutes later Regina screams as her own orgasm hits, causing her to thrust into Ruby harder and faster sending Ruby over the edge a second time. _

"_Mmmmm, that was amazing." Regina breathes out as she kisses Ruby's shoulder._

_Ruby only manages a breathless nod before she pushes Regina onto her back with a grin. That night they took turns fucking each other with the dildo._

**XXXXXXXX**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, **

**Feeling stupid, **

**Crawling back to you.**

"I fucking hate you!" Regina moans out as Ruby fucks her roughly in the backseat of her SUV.

Ruby says nothing as she continues thrusting the fake dick in and out of the woman underneath her. She couldn't say she hated Regina even if she wanted to, she loved this woman.

"Oh fuck!" Regina screams out as she claws at Ruby's back gasping with every thrust from the woman above her as she goes over the edge.

It was three hours later while Ruby was working at the diner that anyone noticed the scratches.

"Ummm... Red does your back hurt? Like at all?" Belle asks looking at the waitress.

"No why?" Ruby asks looking at the librarian in confusion.

"It might be because of those bright red scratches down your back dearie." Rumple says with a laugh.

Ruby blushes before quickly turning to walk away just as Regina walks into the diner. Emma walks over to Regina followed by the rest of the Charming family and Henry.

"Hey, we were just waiting on you."

Regina just nods not taking her eyes off of Ruby, knowing that she no longer hates the tall brunette. Following David and them she takes a seat at the table just as Ruby walks over.

"What can I get you guys?" Ruby says trying really hard not to look at Regina.

Writing down everyone but Regina's order Ruby turns to the woman herself.

"And for you Regina?" Ruby asks.

"Hmmmm, I will have the chicken Cesar salad." She replies with a smirk.

A little while later before they all leave Ruby slips something into Regina's hand as she walks by heading to Ashley and Sean's table.

_See you tonight. I want you to fuck me. -Ruby_

Smirking and slipping the note into her pocket Regina ignores the looks she is getting from the other's at her table.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die.**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

"_Regina, please." Ruby whispers as tears fill her eyes._

_Regina sighs and turns back to the woman holding onto her arm, "No. This has to stop Ruby. I'm sorry but I will never love you."_

"_Just fuck me one more time please?" Ruby begs pulling Regina closer._

"_No, now let me go Miss Lucas." Regina growls out glaring at the waitress._

_Ruby ignores the request and captures Regina's lips in a deep, desperate kiss. Slowly walking the Mayor backwards until she hits the desk in her office. The kiss becomes rougher as Ruby knocks everything off of the desk, Regina suddenly glad that her laptop was still in the bag on the floor._

_The room is suddenly filled with moaning and panting as they begin tearing each other's clothes off. Ruby climbing on top of Regina as she rocks down causing their cores to hit. Regina moans and claws at Ruby's back as they reach a rhythmic pattern of thrusts, Ruby deepening the kiss once again._

_Neither woman understanding why they kept letting this happen, just knowing that it always felt amazing._

**XXXXXXXX**

**And I know I said it a million times  
>But I'll only stay with you one more night<strong>

Regina moans as she is pushed down on the bed by Ruby, the taller woman having already discarded their clothes leaving them in just bras and panties. Ruby gasps as their positions are suddenly reversed, Regina grinning as she begins kissing down the younger woman's body.

Arching off of the bed Ruby reaches down and pulls Regina back up to her and into a rough kiss. Moaning into the kiss as Regina trails a hand down her body.

"Tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to continue. Ruby tell me you want someone else. Tell me you hate me." Regina growls out as she pulls away.

"I-"Ruby doesn't get to finish as Regina shoves three fingers into her.

That night they continue fucking each other faster and harder. Both women knowing they should stop before one of them regrets it.

Regina doesn't even bother pushing Ruby out that night too exhausted to even form a sentence. The next morning she wakes up wrapped in Ruby's arms and freaks out, quickly waking the other woman up.

"Mmm.. What?" Ruby mumbles not opening her eyes.

"You need to leave. This was a mistake and can never. I mean never happen again." Regina growls out.

Ruby fights back the tears as she quickly gets dressed. Why did she keep coming back? Why did she initiate it yesterday morning or last night? Why was she in love with Regina?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Try to tell you no,**

**But my body keeps on telling you yes.**

"_Mmmm. S-stop... Oh god... Faster!" Ruby screams in pleasure as Regina thrusts three fingers into her at the same time she bites down roughly on the waitress's nipple._

_She doesn't know how Regina found her at the Rabbit Hole, or how they ended up in one of the back rooms. All she knew was that Regina was fucking her against the wall and she loved it._

"_R-Regiiiiinnnnnaaaaa! Fuck! P-please stop! Mmm.." Tangling her hands in Regina's hair Ruby throws her head back in pleasure._

"_If you really want me to stop dear tell me now." Regina whispers as she moves her lips up to Ruby's ear biting down gently on the lobe._

"_St-" Ruby is once again cut off as Regina smashes their lips together in a rough yet passionate kiss._

_Lifting Ruby up Regina deepens the kiss as the waitress wraps her legs around her waist moaning and rocking her hips desperately._

**XXXXXXXX**

**Try to tell you stop,**

**But your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

Here she was once again pushed up against the brick wall in the alley between the Diner and the B&B. Ruby stares at the hypnotic red lips of the woman in front of her.

"I can't do this- Mmmm" Ruby moans as soon as Regina's lips touch hers.

Regina bites down gently on Ruby's bottom lip asking for entrance, sliding her tongue along the taller woman's as soon as she is granted access. She was upset, that freaking Savior was once again keeping her son from her. So she rushed off to the diner and dragged Ruby outside before slamming her up against the wall of the alley.

Ruby slides her hands from Regina's shoulders into her now longer hair. Moaning as she feels how close Regina is to her. Pulling gently on the woman's hair she tries to get her to pull back.

"What!?" Regina growls pulling back.

"Y-Your house." Ruby gasps out.

Regina smirks and brings their lips together once again as a cloud of purple smoke surrounds them bringing them back to Regina's house. Quickly using her magic to rid them of their clothes and placing the thicker dildo around her own hips. Ruby grins before pushing Regina on the bed and quickly sliding down on top of the fake dick moaning loudly.

They quickly pick up a fast pace moaning loudly, Ruby leans down and connects their lips roughly as she speeds up the movements.

"Fuck!" Regina yells as she latches onto Ruby clawing at her back and moaning as the brunette rides her.

They continue that way the rest of the night each round getting rougher than the last.

**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
>And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.<strong>

Ruby wakes up with a loud yawn and stretches feeling more satisfied than she has in years. Stiffening when her body hits the woman behind her.

"Mmmm... Morning Red." Regina husks out kissing Ruby's neck softly and tightening her hold on the younger woman.

Smiling Ruby turns in Regina's arms and kisses her softly.

"Good morning gorgeous."

Regina smiles back feeling different than before, all the times they had tried staying away from each other. The times they hated each other, and the times when Ruby's cursed-self said she loved Regina playing in their heads.

"I love you Ruby Elizabeth Lucas." Regina whispers staring deeply into the hazel eyes in front of her.

Ruby leans forward and kisses Regina a lot more passionately than she had before.

"I love you too Regina Nicole Mills."

They were sure then that just one more night would never be enough. Forever was what they needed and they spent the entire day showing the other girl just how much they loved them.

**But baby there you go again, **

**There you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, **

**Using my head, **

**Let it all go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. If I did Regina and Ruby would each get a happy ending.**

**A/N- I suggest you listen to the song Animals by Maroon 5 as you read this. Also in this one they do get sent back to the Enchanted Forest but they don't know about the Wicked Witch so their memories don't get wiped. But they do get cursed back to Storybrooke once again.**

**Red Queen- Animals**

It was around dinner time when Regina entered the diner; Henry was supposed to be meeting her here with the rest of the Charming brood. Looking around she spots Henry and Emma along with Hook, Snow, and Charming seated at a table waiting for her. Smiling she heads towards them not seeing the waitress watching her every move.

"Hello dears, sorry I'm late. Was stuck at the office dealing with idiotic people." Regina says with a smile as she sits down in the chair Hook pulls out for her. "Thank you dear."

"You're welcome love." Hook replies with a smile before he wraps his arm around Emma once more.

They were all finally getting along since they rescued Henry from Neverland; even Rumpelstiltskin often joined them with his wife Belle. Henry was just happy to finally have his entire family getting along instead of fighting all of the time.

"That is alright Regina. We are just glad you could make it."

"What can I get for you guys?" A sensual voice is heard behind Regina.

"Hey Ruby! Can I get a Bacon Cheeseburger, some fries, and a large chocolate shake? Oh, and some hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon?" Emma asks smiling at the waitress.

"I'll have what my mom is having!" Henry says excitedly as Ruby writes down the order.

Everyone else orders and Ruby walks away with a wink at Regina. Clearing her throat Regina looks at the others who are staring at her questioningly.

"What?"

"You okay mom you're turning red." Henry asks not understanding why Regina was blushing.

Clearing her throat once again Regina glances towards Ruby as the tall brunette leans over the counter to take Belle's order giving half the diner a perfect view of her breasts. She was captivating, Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her and it was causing her arousal to spike. The way Ruby's hair fell over her shoulder in waves, the sparkle in her eyes as she chats with Belle, and the laugh; that oh so sexy laugh was driving Regina insane. Realizing Henry has said something to her she quickly snaps out of her daze.

"I-I'm fine son." She rasps out trying really hard to fight her desire to take Ruby in front of the entire diner.

Emma shares a look with Hook before smirking when she realizes why Regina is so flushed. After a few minutes of silence Ruby walks back over with their food.

"Red tonight is a full moon correct?" Hook asks with his usual sly smile.

"Yes, I actually won't be here much longer since it is approaching time for me to leave." As soon as she says that Granny calls for her from the kitchen. "Looks like it's time for me to leave."

Everyone says their goodbyes to the waitress as she takes off out the door.

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_

Regina had just turned in for the night after the dinner she had with the Charming Brood, Henry, and Hook. She had just unlocked the door and didn't notice the big black wolf standing behind her until she was suddenly knocked on her back in the door way.

"Shit!" She shouts staring up into the golden eyes of the wolf above her.

The wolf stares down at her growling lowly before Red appears on top of her, her eyes still golden. Gasping Regina stares up at the brunette who smirks and leans down to kiss her roughly. Ruby bites down hard on Regina's lips pulling on her hair and moaning as she pushes her tongue into the hot wetness of Regina's mouth.

"What are you doing!?" Regina growls when she finally pulls away.

Ruby just grins before standing up and shifting back into her wolf before running off. Standing up slowly on shaky legs Regina shuts her front door. Breathing heavily she groans at the wetness she can feel between her legs; this was just great. Sighing she walks up the stairs to her bathroom to take a cold shower. That woman was going to be the death of her. Even if she was okay with Snow they didn't always get along, and to have Snow's best friend on her mind in a sexual way and the kiss that just happened would surely cause another fight.

_**Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent from miles<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
>Baby, I'm<br>**_

Ruby runs through the woods happily when she smelled the older woman, howling she heads off in the direction of Regina's house. She had been pretty far from the Mayor's house when she smelled her; it was the scent of Apples and Cinnamon that caught her attention. Reaching the bushes near Regina's house the wolf waits patiently.

Finally Regina appears at the door unlocking it before opening it, as soon as the door is open the wolf charges knocking the woman down on her back.

"Shit!" Regina shouts staring up into the golden eyes of the wolf above her.

Staring down at the woman beneath her, the wolf growls lowly before shifting back into the tall brunette waitress. Ruby's eyes remain gold as she smells the scent of fear mixed in with arousal coming from Regina. Leaning down Ruby kisses the Mayor roughly, biting down hard on her lower lip. Reaching a hand down into Regina's hair she pulls hard causing a gasp of pain, moaning as she slips her tongue into the warm wetness of Regina's mouth. Ruby unconsciously rocks her hips down on Regina groaning when the kiss is broken.

"What are you doing!?" Is growled up at her as the kiss is broken.

Grinning Ruby stands before shifting and running back out of the house and into the woods. She had never felt so free and kissing Regina just made her feel amazing. Continuing to run throughout the woods Ruby whines as she thinks about the kiss, wishing it would happen again.

_**So what you trying to do to me  
>it's like we can't stop we're enemies<br>but we get along when I'm inside you**_

To say Regina was frustrated would be an understatement. She had entered the diner to see Ruby dressed in an all too revealing dress. She looked sexy as hell and Regina was trying to keep her arousal under control knowing that the wolf would be able to smell it.

Ruby turns away from Leroy as soon as she smells the scent of Apples and Cinnamon, grinning as she spots Regina standing by the door. She didn't exactly understand what was going on but her wolf wanted Regina, and Ruby had to admit she did as well. Walking away from Leroy and towards Regina she can't help but grin.

"Can I help you Madame Mayor?" She whispers huskily as she leans closer to Regina.

Shivering Regina pauses to clear her throat before replying. "We need to talk _now._"

Grinning Ruby takes off her apron and grabs Regina by the wrist pulling her outside and across the street to the bed and breakfast. Smelling the arousal on the older woman was driving her insane, as soon as she entered her room and the B&B she turned toward Regina with a grin.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you came to my house last night and sexually assaulted me!" Regina growls out.

"Mmmm... Damn you are so hot when you are angry." Ruby whispers saucily as she stalks toward Regina.

Regina backs up until she can no longer move as her back hits the wall. Staring at the taller woman she tries to keep her desire in check wanting to talk about this before anything could happen.

"Now I only kissed you because... Well you seem to enjoy teasing me... Mmmm... Those skirts and all too revealing blouses..." Ruby bites her lower lip as her eyes flash golden causing Regina to gasp.

They were so close now, Ruby's body pushed up against Regina's. The feeling of the younger woman against her made the Mayor close her eyes. Hot breath hitting her in the faces causes her to open her eyes and stare into the now completely gold eyes in front of her.

"Stop... What are you doing!?" Regina growls out trying and failing to glare at the wolf.

Smirking Ruby just leans down even closer and crashes her lips against Regina's in a rough, yet desperate kiss. Moaning Regina grabs ahold of Ruby's long dark hair and pulls causing the younger woman to moan. Pushing their bodies even closer and forcing Regina's back to press harder into the wall, Ruby growls into the kiss grabbing the Mayor's waist and lifting her up. Moaning even louder into the kiss as her back hits the wall Regina arches her back while Ruby trails a line of kiss down her neck to her chest.

Slowly a hand belonging to the taller of the two slides up Regina's leg and under her skirt. The hand continues its trail up a toned leg and over a pair of black lacy panties. Ruby grins at the wetness she can feel through the soaking wet panties that Regina is wearing, biting down hard on Regina's pulse point.

"Mm... Oh fuck!" Regina yells pulling on Ruby's hair harder.

Regina rocks her hips against the hand between her legs, trying to get the friction she so desperately needs. Smirking Ruby removes her hand causing Regina to groan and pull on her hair harder.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Patience my Queen." Ruby whispers as she steps back putting Regina down.

Grabbing Regina's hand Ruby slowly drags her to the bed and shoves her back. Straddling Regina's legs she leans down attacking the Mayor's lips in a fierce and lip bruising kiss. Pulling back from the kiss Regina waves her hand causing a purple mist to surround them, when the mist clears they are both completely naked except for the big but fake appendage between Ruby's thighs.

"Fuck me." Regina gasps out screaming in pleasure as soon as Ruby enters her roughly.

Starting a fast yet hard pace inside of Regina the younger woman moans as the older woman wraps her legs tightly around her waist. Arching her back off the bed Regina scratches down Ruby's moaning loudly as she rocks her hips in time with Ruby's movements. It's almost like the beast inside of Ruby takes over, because soon she is licking, biting, growling, clawing, and gasping as she takes Regina roughly.

The night continues with moans, screams, and cries of pleasure as both women enjoy what they are doing to each other. Not knowing that what they were doing would not last long, because Pan was casting a curse.

_**You're like a drug that's killing me  
>I cut you out entirely<br>but I get so high when I'm inside you**_

Ruby looked around sadly; they had ended up in the Enchanted Forest after Regina stopped the cure. Rumplestiltskin, giving up his life to insure they got out. Ever since they landed in the Enchanted Forest she had been being ignored by everyone. Charming and Snow were saddened about losing their daughter and grandson, Belle and Neal upset about losing Rumple and well Neal also lost his son and the woman he loved. Regina however lost Henry the boy she would do anything for.

Looking around herself once again she spots Killian or well Hook, maybe she could leave with him? It's not like she really had anyone here, sure she had Granny but would the woman even miss her? She was too caught up in Geppetto. Shrugging she heads towards the pirate unknowingly catching Regina's attention.

"Aye, love you need sumthin'?" Hook asks staring at the tall brunette.

"I know you miss Emma, and I know that Neal is taking all the attention because he claims he loves her and because he also lost his dad and son. Anyways I was wondering if you would like some company?" Ruby rushes out all in one breath.

"That is sweet of ye' but I shall be a'right. Although if ye' want to sneak away an' have some fun? Well love that would be just grand." Hook whispers leaning in close to her.

Ruby wanted to say yes to him, she wanted to forget her own pain so badly. Looking away for a second to see if anyone was watching she caught sight of dark brown eyes staring at her. Sighing she looked back at Hook, she knew he was hurting just as bad but she couldn't do this to Emma. In the back of her mind she thought to herself, _or Regina._

"I can't do that Hook. We will find a way back okay. I will make sure you get Emma back I promise." With that she hugged the pirate before walking off deep into the woods.

She almost laughed at the fact that she could hear Regina following her, could still smell Apples and Cinnamon. Stopping once she thought they were far enough away from the others, so nobody would see or hear them she turns and looks at Regina.

"You weren't going to sleep with that pirate were you?"

Ruby laughs, she actually laughs because Regina sounds like a jealous girlfriend. They had only been sleeping together for about two weeks when the curse happened and Regina broke it sending everyone but Henry and Emma back.

"So what if I was Regina? It's not like we are a couple. Sure we have fucked a few times, but we are not in a relationship." Ruby quotes the words Regina had told her the last time they had been together.

Feeling her heart break a little at those words Regina steps forward grabbing Ruby by the waist. She stares up into eyes that suddenly flash gold. Surging forward she captures Ruby's lips in a rough kiss moaning as she is suddenly pinned against a tree. Using her magic she is quick to get rid of their clothes and give Ruby the extra appendage that is quickly shoved inside of her. Gasping for breath she grasps at Ruby's shoulders her nails digging into the skin.

"F-fuck!" Regina cries out at the feeling of being completely filled.

Ruby bites her lower lip hard drawing blood, moaning as Regina wraps her legs around her waist pulling Ruby in deeper. Pulling back Ruby begins to suck and bites all over Regina's neck and upper chest. Regina screams so loud in pleasure that she is sure someone is bound to hear.

"Mm, god Regina." Ruby moans at the feeling of Regina clawing at her shoulders.

Gasping and tightening her grip on Ruby, Regina continues rocking her hips as the taller woman thrusts harder and deeper inside of her. This was why she kept coming back to Ruby; the wolf could fuck her to the point that she forgot the pain she was feeling. Suddenly she is going over the edge gasping and panting as Ruby pulls out of her.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. I think we should stop this." Regina whispers kissing her one last time before using magic to clothe them again, she then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Looking down sadly Ruby tries to fight the tears, she didn't understand why she felt like this. They were only having sex; it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Starting on a slow trek back to the group Ruby doesn't notice the eyes following her every move.

_**Yeah, you can start over; you can run free  
>You can find other fish in the sea.<strong>_

_**You can pretend it's meant to be  
>But you can't stay away from me<strong>_

Regina tried to pretend like she didn't feel Ruby's eyes on her. The wolf had been watching her for weeks on end. Looking up Regina fakes a smile as she looks at Robin Hood, the man she is meant to be with according to Tinkerbelle. If this is who she was meant to be with then why did it feel so wrong?

"You okay darling?" Robin whispers kneeling down next to the woman he was falling for.

"Perfect."

Robin smiles and kisses her deeply causing Ruby to turn and leave the castle, she felt so stupid falling for the Evil Queen. Regina kissed him back just as deeply even though she felt a small ache in her chest, just knowing she was hurting Ruby. Pulling back Regina smiles at Robin before allowing him to pull her into their room where they continue, her heart aching even more at how wrong he felt inside of her.

Continuing on her walk through the woods Ruby didn't hear or see the woman coming at her. All she felt was a stinging pain before it all went dark. After what seems to have been an hour Ruby wakes up in a cell. A woman standing in front of her, a woman whose skin was completely green.

"Well hello there dear. "

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" Ruby asks standing up quickly.

"You are in a dungeon of course. I need your heart for something." The woman says with an evil grin.

That is when Ruby notices the heart she is holding in her hand. It had to be her heart; this meant she couldn't love anymore. It also meant she wouldn't be able to feel anything, she didn't know why this woman wanted her heart but she knew she had to protect Regina.

"Whatever you want you can have. Just please don't harm anyone. I promise not to tell anyone about this."

"You have a deal. Although I will be using you to get back at my sister." With that a green puff of smoke surrounds Ruby before she is suddenly back in the woods.

Back at the castle everyone else was in they were freaking out, Ruby had been missing for almost an entire day. Snow was putting together a crew to look for her, feeling responsible Regina offered to help find the wolf.

"If we don't find her by sun down we will continue our search tomorrow." Snow shouts to the group she has assembled.

Just then the door to the castle opens and Ruby walks in seemingly unharmed. The entire castle goes silent as the woman they were all worried about appears. She doesn't even spare anyone a glance before heading off to her room.

"What just happened?" Snow whispers to herself.

Regina follows after Ruby unnoticed by anyone, entering the room she quickly gasps as she is shoved up against the door.

It was months later when a new curse was cast that sends them back to Storybrooke, Hook going off in search of Emma and Henry. Regina and Ruby continue to sneak around with each other unknown to Robin or anyone else. Well everyone except for Zelena, the woman that was controlling Ruby.

_**I can still hear you making that sound  
>Taking me down, rolling on the ground<br>You can pretend that it was me  
>But no<br>**_

Moaning loudly Regina arches up into Ruby's mouth, the taller woman having her head buried between the former Mayor's legs. They had snuck off a few hours ago, Regina feeling horrible for what she was doing to Robin. She just couldn't stay away from Ruby though, especially with every seductive whisper or touch the taller woman gave her whenever they were around others.

"R-Ruby this has to stop. I love Robin and what we are doing it is so so wrong." Regina moans as she tugs on Ruby's hair.

Growling Ruby detaches herself from Regina and dresses quickly. With one last look she leaves the stunned woman naked and panting on the forest floor. Heading to the one place she knew nobody would look for her.

"Ah, darling I see it didn't go so well with my sister." Zelena taunts as soon as Ruby enters the little farm house she is hiding in.

Without saying anything Ruby pushes Zelena up against the wall and fucks her hard, memories of Regina's sounds flooding her mind as she listens to Zelena's moans. Zelena loved pissing Ruby off knowing that in the end this would hurt her sister far more than anything.

An hour later Ruby lay next to the redhead panting with her arms wrapped around Zelena's waist. Zelena sighed realizing even if this hurt her sister; it would hurt her more because she was beginning to fall for the wolf who only loved Regina. Yet another reason why Zelena wished her sister was never born, Ruby did not deserve any of this pain. She decided then that she would give Ruby her heart back, no matter what the end result would be.

"Ruby." She whispers looking up at the brunette from her position on Ruby's chest.

Ruby looks down at the redhead noting the change in the air, "Yes my Queen?"

Climbing off of the bed Zelena walks to the cabinet she has Ruby's heart locked in. Getting the heart she walks back to the bed and opens the chest.

"I want you to have your heart back." With that said Zelena pushes the heart gently back into Ruby's chest.

Ruby looks at the redhead in shock, part of her wanting to hate this woman and the other wanting to hold her forever.

"Why?"

"Because I know you love Regina more than you could ever love me, and well I've fallen in love with you." Zelena whispers honestly staring into the wolf's eyes.

Sitting up further on the bed Ruby pulls Zelena to her, noting how Zelena's breath hitches in fear and want. Leaning forward she crashes their lips together a final time; the redhead deepens the kiss and starts a whole new round of sex.

"I will stay and help you for as long as you need me to Zelena. Just promise me you will not kill Regina." Ruby whispers later as they lay in the bed.

"I promise."

It was only the next morning that Zelena organized a fight between her and Regina, while Ruby was 'away'.

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
><strong>_

Zelena smirks as the five minutes pass and Regina still hasn't shown, causing the inhabitants of Storybrooke to lose faith in the so called Evil Queen.

"Times up. Who do you want to kill first?" She asks walking over to Rumple.

"He's not killing anyone. If you want to fight someone fight me." Emma says as she steps forward bravely,

"Sorry dear I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm no amateur. I'm the savior." Emma growls out stepping even closer to the Wicked Witch.

"Ha! Seems like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena laughs before making Rumple throw Emma back into two onlookers.

Charming and Snow rush over to help her up as Zelena watches on in amusement.

"Anyone else want to give it a go?" Zelena asks in a taunting tone.

"I do." A voice calls causing the crowd to part and reveal Regina. "Didn't anybody tell you black is MY color?"

"Yes, well it looks better on me." The redhead replies with a laugh before she whistles.

Everyone stops and looks at her in confusion before suddenly a huge black wolf appears beside Zelena. Regina's heart stops, it couldn't be, why would Ruby be helping her sister?

"It's alright darling show them who you are." Zelena whispers petting the growling wolf.

Ruby shifts back into human form wrapping her arms around Zelena's waist. Everyone surrounding them gasps staring at the one person they all trusted.

"RED!?" Granny, Snow, Charming, and a few of the dwarves shout staring at the wolf in betrayal.

"What have you done to her!?" Regina growls out glaring at her sister.

"Oh. Nothing darling sister, we just fell in love is all." Zelena taunts before kissing Ruby passionately,

Reciprocating the kiss, Ruby pulls Zelena closer making a show of biting down on the redhead's lip as they pull away.

"Win this fight baby." Ruby winks at Zelena before walking over to join Rumple.

Regina was pissed; her sister had done something to make Ruby side with her. Rushing forward Regina lifts her hand only to begin choking as her sister does the same.

"Everything Rumple has taught you, well he taught me." Smirking Zelena throws Regina into a blue car.

"My Miata." Doc whispers in horror ignoring the fact that Regina was fighting Zelena.

The others were either staring at Regina or staring at Ruby, the latter who was cheering on the Wicked Witch. Regina slides off of the car and goes to use her magic only to go flying through the clock tower. A puff of green smoke incases Ruby and Zelena before they both appear in the tower.

"Ruby, please don't let her do this." Regina whispers staring at the woman she loves.

"My Queen can do whatever she wants. I love her." Ruby replies as Zelena reaches her hand into Regina's chest.

Screaming in agony Regina is only happy she left her heart with Robin Hood.

"Didn't mother ever tell you, don't bring your heart to a witches' fight?" Regina taunts.

Ruby pulls Zelena back and to her before Regina can reach into her chest. A cloud of green smoke appears before Ruby and Zelena are gone. As soon as they are gone Emma, Charming, and Hook appear from the elevator.

"She's gone." Regina whispers brokenly.

_**Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent from miles<br>Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
>Baby, I'm<strong>_

They searched for Ruby the next day, even though some of them were still broken up about her siding with the Wicked Witch. Ruby stayed with Zelena locked away in the bedroom the entire time, she needed to get her mind off of Regina. It was easier said than done, but it still felt amazing with Zelena.

Regina stared off into the distance when suddenly Robin appeared in front of her.

"Gina I am so sorry! She has your heart, I tried but she threatened Roland." Robin says in anguish.

She couldn't believe it her sister was winning, this could not be happening. Ruby didn't know when it had happened but she was beginning to fall for the Wicked Witch, don't get her wrong she loves Regina but all she had was Zelena. So after Snow went into labor and Zelena took the baby, Ruby waited for her in the barn they had set up. Zelena had everything she needed, but that didn't mean she wasn't unstoppable.

As soon as Regina showed up with Charming, Emma, and Hook Ruby knew. She just knew something bad was going to happen, looking over at Zelena she could see in those piercing blue eyes that the redhead knew as well. Rushing over to her Ruby kissed her passionately; this was enough of a chance for Regina, Charming, and Emma to grab what they needed to stop the spell.

"I'm sorry Zelena. I love you." Ruby whispers as she kisses the redhead one last time pulling the locket off of her neck.

"I'm sorry to my dear Ruby. I love you." Zelena replies staring into the broken hazel eyes of the woman she had fallen for.

Her magic was now gone and she was locked away in a jail cell, Ruby had just visited to see how she was and kissed her through the bars before leaving. Now she was sitting alone and wishing she could take back all of the wrong she had done. Suddenly Rumple walks in and uses his magic to kill her._****_

_**So if I run it's not enough  
>You're still in my head forever stuck<strong>_

Ruby was devastated, sure she was in love with Regina but that doesn't mean she wasn't falling for Zelena. After hearing the news that Zelena was dead, she took off into the woods shifting into her wolf form and howling a broken cry. The entire town could hear her, and everyone that she was close to felt heartbroken as they celebrated that night in the diner.

Regina sat with Robin Hood as they waited to find out baby Charming's name, her heart still aching for the wolf who had finally entered the diner without a glance or word to anyone. Emma had run off followed by Hook and nobody knew where they were.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go and check on Ruby." Regina whispers to Robin before following the wolf out the back of the diner.

Ruby stiffened before turning towards Regina, she couldn't bare to look at the woman. She had to look anyways and seeing the pain shining in those dark brown eyes angered her. Regina had no right to be sad! Rushing forward Ruby growled her eyes flashing yellow before she crashed their lips together in a desperate and rough kiss. Regina allowed the kiss to happen knowing that Ruby needed this, and moaning when hands that were not to gentle gripped her waist.

"I fucking hate you!" Ruby growls after breaking the kiss.

"I love you." Regina whispers before she is pulled into another kiss, before she knows it she is moaning in pleasure as Ruby fucks her hard in the alley between the diner and another shop.

It was a few hours later when Emma and Hook reappeared with a woman Regina had once had killed. Marian, also known as Robin Hood's wife was back and alive all thanks to Emma fucking Swan. The only problem was, Regina wasn't really that upset about this. She truly loved Ruby, who suddenly kissed her in front of everyone not caring what the others said.

Robin wasn't angry like everyone thought he would be, the thief just smiled and congratulated the women. Smiling Regina wrapped her arms around Ruby lovingly, their relationship may be rocky but they loved each other and that was all that mattered. After a few more minutes Charming and Snow finally released the name of their son; Neal Michael Nolan.

"I love you." Regina whispers into Ruby's ear later that night as they lay in the comfort of their bed.

"I love you too." Ruby whispers staring into Regina's eyes.

They would figure this whole thing out, no matter what they loved each other. Even though Ruby also loved Zelena and would do anything to have the redhead alive again, she still wouldn't trade her love for Regina for anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. If I did Regina and Ruby would each get a happy ending.**

**A/N- This was a request from a friend of mine, laintjie I hope this comes out the way you want. I did not use all of the lyrics, I only used the ones that I felt would work for this. **

**Red Queen and Swan Fire- Won't Go Home Without You**

Emma smiles as Neal pulls her seat out for her, they were at the diner for lunch while Henry is at school. Ordering their lunch they talk about everything from their past to Henry to Neverland.

"Emma, I am so glad we decided to try this again." Neal places his hand on Emma's from across the table.

"So am I Neal."

A burst of familiar laughter from a few tables down causes Emma to look behind Neal. Seeing Regina laughing and holding hands with another woman broke the blonde's heart. She didn't understand why Regina had become distant; yes they were together for a while in Neverland. They kept it a secret from everyone though, and seeing her laughing with another woman was painful.

"Dear, I am so glad you talked me into this." Regina says staring into the hazel eyes in front of her.

"So am I Regina. This was really nice." Ruby says smiling as she stands before leaning down to kiss Regina's cheek.

Smiling up at the waitress Regina couldn't help but feel so much happier. The leggy brunette had asked her to lunch, and after crying over Emma for so long the Mayor agreed. Standing up Regina grabs Ruby's hand before the wolf could get back to work.

"How does another date sound? Friday night my place?"

"That sounds amazing, I will be there. I should get back to work though, you know Granny." She replies with a smile.

"I heard that girl! Get back to work!" Is yelled from the kitchen causing Ruby to laugh softly.

"Well, I will let you get back to work. Just one more thing." Regina whispers stepping closer.

"Wha-"Regina places a soft kiss on Ruby's lips, a light touch just enough to tease a reaction out of her, causing Ruby to smile and wrap her arms around the mayor's waist.

Emma sees the kiss and drops her fork causing Neal to turn and look as well. They continue watching silently as Regina pulls back with a smile and walks away. Still not knowing who the other woman Regina was with they continue to watch. Ruby turns around with a smile not noticing the duo watching her before she heads back to work.

"Oh my god." Emma whispers feeling her heart break even more.

Just then Mary Margret or Snow walks into the diner smiling when she sees her daughter with Neal. Walking over to the table she greets them both before Ruby walks over and gives her a bag for lunch.

"Thanks Red." Snow says with a smile hugging her best friend.

Glaring at the waitress Emma stands, grabbing Snow's arm she pulls her mother a few tables away.

"What is it Emma?" Snow asks, worriedly looking at her daughter.

"Do you know why Regina has been ignoring me?"

"Well no, but I assume it's the reason she has been acting different since that night she went looking for you in Neverland. It was while you and Neal were getting firewood I believe." She replies, not understanding what was going on.

Emma suddenly goes pale, that means Regina saw them. She saw the kiss and now she hates her. "Thanks mom. I have to get back to the station."

With that said Emma walks out of the diner and heads to the station, leaving Neal to pay for their lunch and wonder what was going on. On her drive to the station Emma starts to think, she thinks about Regina, about Henry, about Neal, and more importantly what happened in Neverland. Flashes from Neverland keep popping into her head; the ride on the Jolly Rodger after she went overboard, the walk through the forest, finding Tinkerbelle, kissing Regina, being with Regina, finding Neal alive, kissing Neal, saving Henry, losing Regina.

_She couldn't believe this was happening, they stopped the failsafe only to have Henry taken from them. Now they were on the Jolly Roger hoping to find Henry by going through a portal. She was shivering after being pulled from the water; she went overboard trying to get everyone's attention. Charming had jumped in after her and brought her back onto the ship, which she was grateful really just wished it had been someone else. She continued to look around the ship as she stood next to Hook and spotted where Regina was easily. Regina was glaring at Snow and Charming as they huddled together near the front of the ship, Emma would have laughed if she wasn't so worried about finding Henry._

"_You okay love?" Hook asked looking at the blonde standing next to him._

"_Hmm? Yeah just worried, I mean what does this Pan guy want with my son?" _

"_I wish I knew love." Was all she got in reply before she walked towards Regina._

_Regina ignored her at first as she glared at Snow and Charming, why did they have to come with them? Emma smiled softly as she reached Regina, looking in the direction of her parents._

"_You glare any harder and they might just fly off the ship." She teased with a smile._

"_Yeah, well maybe that is what I want." Regina replied before turning to look at Emma._

"_We are going to get our son back Regina. No matter how hard a task I have faith that you and I will get him back."_

_Regina finally smiled and looked Emma in the eyes, "I have faith we will as well."_

Emma blinks as she realizes she is outside of the station, turning the car off she gets out and heads inside. Once inside she lets her mind go toward another memory from Neverland.

"_Would you please be careful dear? We do not know what is here." Regina said once again after stopping Emma from falling._

_Blushing Emma looked away before continuing on the journey through the woods. Regina laughed as she followed behind the stubborn blonde, Snow and Charming were already further ahead so the only one to witness this was Hook. The further in they got the more Regina kept an eye on Emma, in her mind it was to make sure she didn't have to tell Henry he had lost his mom._

"_Do you think we will find him?" Emma asked as they stopped for a few minutes._

"_We will, together we can do anything." Regina reassured._

_After stopping for a few minutes, losing Rumplestiltskin on the ship had put them down a person but Regina believed they could save Henry. They sat on logs as they tried to figure out a plan when Hook brought up Tinkerbelle, nobody but Emma had noticed how Regina tensed up at the name. An hour later they were on their way to track Tinkerbelle._

Emma jumps leaving the memory as someone enters the station, freezing when she realizes who it is. Regina stands in the doorway holding a yellow envelope, walking forward she lays it on the Sheriff's desk.

"I need these by ten tomorrow morning." Is all Regina says before walking out of the station.

Staring after the brunette Emma begins to wonder if she really loves Neal or if she loves Regina. Looking at the envelope Emma pulls the papers out and looks through them, it was mostly signatures and reports so she could get these done before tomorrow. For now she was being pulled back into another memory.

_They had been looking for hours, having no luck in finding Tinkerbelle. Finally they found the fairy's home, Regina refused to go in and just sat outside. As the rest of them searched throughout the little tree house, there was no sign of Tink. After finding nothing the all exited the house, heading back to where they left Regina who was no longer there. _

"_We have to look for her." Emma insisted looking at her parents pleadingly._

_Then they were off to find Regina, as they walked through some tall grass Regina appeared in front of them out of breath. Rushing forward Emma looked her over to make sure she was okay._

"_I'm fine. Tinkerbelle won't help us." Regina sighed out looking at Emma._

"_And just how would you know?" Snow growled out staring at the former Evil Queen._

_Regina glared at Snow, standing up even taller as they glared at each other. Emma looked between them in confusion before stepping in front of Regina._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That fairy pulled me away to tell me she will not help if I am in the group. I will leave so you can find my son. But I expect you to find me so I can help save him." Regina replied before turning to leave._

"_Wait, I know of a way to get her to help. Even with you here. She owes me." Hooks says before Regina leads them to her._

_After a few minutes of talking Tink agrees to help, as long as Regina listens to her this time. They then set off to Pan's camp._

Coming out of the memory Emma decides to work on the papers, signing where needed and filling out the information. After finishing she locks the envelope up in her desk, grabbing her keys she then decides to head home. Upon arriving home she ignores her parents and heads up to her room in the loft, laying down she lets the memory of hers and Regina's first kiss to enter her mind.

_Emma couldn't believe it; they had all been separated because of the Lost Boys. She had no clue where she was, where anyone was and it scared her. All she knew was they ended up in different areas on the Island. Suddenly she turns when a hand lands on her shoulder, ready to knock one of the Lost Boys down. Freezing when she realized who it was, staring at the familiar brown eyes in front of her. Without thinking about it she crashed her lips into the ones in front of her, the kiss was desperate and passionate between the two women. _

"_Emma." Regina gasped out between panting breaths as she looked at the woman in front of her._

"_I-I'm so sorry Regina." She said panicked that she had just kissed the woman she loved._

_Instead of replying Regina crashed their lips back together in a rougher kiss, pulling the blonde closer and moaning at the feeling of finally kissing the blonde. They pulled back after a couple of minutes panting, both smiling at the other woman as they finally catch their breath._

"_How did you find me?" _

"_I sensed your magic."_

_They both smiled even brighter before going off in search of the others, they were a little grossed out when they found Hook and Tink together. Nobody should have to see that, it was just not okay to see those two having sex. Finally finding Snow and Charming they continued their search for Henry._

Sighing Emma stands up and heads to her bathroom, taking a nice hot shower to clear her mind for a few minutes. She really missed Regina and didn't understand why they couldn't be together, why did the brunette have to find comfort in Ruby? Why couldn't she wait for Emma to realize that she still loves Regina? Getting out of the shower, and putting on some pajamas Emma lays back down. Her mind wandering back to being with Regina.

"_Come on." Regina whispered grabbing Emma's hands as they snuck away from the camp site the others had built._

_They had been sneaking around for a couple days as they continued their search for Henry. Emma laughed as they entered a small cave, before Regina crashed their lips together in a needy yet passionate kiss. Pushing Regina up against the cave wall, Emma locks their hands together about Regina's head. The kiss continued to deepen before they started to tear each other's clothes off. An hour later they snuck back to the camp hoping nobody had heard or seen them. Not knowing Hook was awake, he wouldn't tell anyone though. The next morning they continued through the woods where they suddenly ran into Neal. Emma froze he was supposed to be dead; looking towards Regina she could tell the brunette was trying to hide her emotions. _

"_H-how?" Was all Emma could breathe out as her parents excitedly hugged Neal._

_They believed that with Neal back Emma would be happier, and they would have a better chance at finding Henry. _

"_I have no idea." Neal whispers pulling Emma into a hug, he was glad to have her back._

_**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
>And she left before I had the chance to say<br>The words that would mend the things that were broken  
>But now it's far too late she's gone away.<strong>_

Sitting up, Emma feels her heart break once again as she pictures Regina kissing Ruby at the diner. A few minutes later she feels her phone vibrate with a text from Neal.

_I miss you babe.-Neal_

_Miss you too. I'm heading to bed. Text you tomorrow.-Emma_

She felt guilty lying to him but she couldn't tell him that she was actually thinking about leaving him. She really wanted to get Regina back. She lays back down gasping as another memory hits her.

_It was an hour later when Regina and Emma snuck off again, they needed to talk. Reaching a new cave a few miles from the camp they sat down to talk. _

"_Regina, I love you. I'm so confused right now though." Emma whispered as she looked down at her feet._

_Regina stifled a sob as she looked away from Emma; she had felt that this would happen as soon as she saw Neal. Emma looked up quickly upon hearing they stifled sob._

"_No, baby I'm not breaking up with you."_

"_Y-you're not?" Regina asked confused._

"_Never." With that Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina passionately._

_The brunette smiled into the kiss, her hands latching on to blonde curls. After a few minutes they pulled away and smiled at each other. Emma's smile slowly faded as she thought of how to say this to Regina._

"_Um, I'm not breaking up with you but I think we should take a break until we find Henry. I just need to figure out my feelings and thoughts." _

_Regina froze her smile dropping before she stood up to leave, pausing when Emma grabbed her hand._

"_Baby please stay just for tonight." Emma whispered._

_Regina just yanked her arm free before disappearing into the night, Emma followed after her but left her alone once they reached camp._

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
>Thinking why does this happen to me?<br>Why does every moment have to be so hard?  
>Hard to believe it<strong>_

Tears were streaming down her face as she finished that memory, was that when she started to lose Regina? She needed to talk to the brunette, she wanted her back. Maybe she could head to the office early tomorrow, she didn't know. Soon after that thought her mind was invaded by another memory.

_Neal smiled as he followed behind Emma, they had been asked to gather some fire wood by Charming and Snow. He knew this was their way to get him and Emma back together, and he hoped it worked. Emma didn't know what to do, her emotions were all over the place she loved Neal but she also loved Regina. _

"_So, I was wondering if maybe after we saved Henry and we head home could we have a normal first date?" Neal asked as they continued cutting down wood for the fire._

"_I- I don't know Neal." _

"_Come on, please I want to fix every mistake I've ever made." Neal pleaded as he dropped the wood and stepped in front of Emma._

_Had Emma known that Regina was watching them through some trees she would have stopped herself. She couldn't though as she got lost in Neal's eyes, surging forward she kissed him deeply. The kiss sped up before they both pulled apart panting, neither one hearing the sound of a strangled sob as the former Evil Queen ran off._

"_Let's go save our son." Neal whispered before they headed back to the camp._

_**It's not over tonight  
>Just give me one more chance to make it right<br>I may not make it through the night  
>I won't go home without you<strong>_

Emma was nervous as she grabbed the envelope from her desk; she is heading to Regina's office earlier so they can talk. Getting into her car she drives off towards Regina's office, she wanted to talk to Regina about maybe giving her a second chance. Upon arriving she heads up and walks into Regina's office after Leslie; Regina's assistant confirms that she can.

"You're early." Regina says without looking up from her laptop.

"I was kind of hoping we could talk before I have to go back to the station?"

"What is it Emma? What do you want to talk about?" Finally looking up Regina sighs.

Walking closer to the desk Emma sits down on the corner right next to Regina. "I want to get back together."

"I'm sorry but that is not happening dear. I have moved on and frankly I couldn't be happier."

"Regina please, I'm still in love with you." Emma pleads looking at the brunette.

Regina laughs humorlessly before standing up and looking Emma in the eyes. "You should have thought about that before you stuck your tongue down Mr. Cassidy's throat. Now if you would just give me the papers I asked for that would be great."

Looking down Emma sighs before giving Regina the envelope. "I won't go home without you, so please come to the diner tonight at eight to prove that you still love me."

"That would be all Ms. Swan please leave."

Emma walks out with one final glance before heading back to the station. As she headed home another memory hit her, she had said these exact words to Regina once before in Neverland.

_They were gathered around the ship, after defeating Pan and saving Henry. Emma looked around and saw her son hugging Regina; she wanted to talk to the brunette so as soon as those two separated she walked over._

"_Hey, um can we talk?" _

_Regina just ignored her and continued onto the ship, she then headed down to the room beneath the deck. Emma sighed before following her, grabbing Regina's hand she turned the brunette to face her._

"_What is going on with you?"_

"_Nothing. I am just tired; we saved our son now I am going to sleep." Regina growled turning away from Emma._

"_Alright as long as we get home safely and you come over to my apartment." Emma whispered with a smile._

"_I will be going back to my home." _

"_Regina, I won't go home without you." Emma said turning the brunette back towards her._

"_Forget about it Emma. Now please leave so I can get some sleep."_

_Emma sighed but left after kissing Regina's cheek, then suddenly they were back in Storybrooke and Regina started to avoid her._

_**The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
>And the noises that she made kept me awake<br>The weight of the things that remain unspoken  
>Built up so much, it crushed us every day<strong>_

Glaring across the diner at the couple who appeared to be having dinner, Emma stood up and passed by them. Regina ignored the blonde as she kept her attention on Ruby, smiling brightly as the waitress leaned over and kissed her softly before pulling back.

"I am so glad we are together Regina." Ruby says with a wide smile.

"So am I dear. Now what do you say about heading back to mine for some desert."

Ruby waves her grandmother over and pays the bill before her and Regina leave, both giggling as they kissed a few times. Emma watches them leave before heading back to her table where she sits down with Neal.

"You okay babe?"

"Neal there's something I have to tell you." Emma says looking down.

"You can tell me anything Em." He was beginning to worry as he reaches his hand out to take hers.

"I used to be with Regina, we dated while in Neverland and then you came and I'm so sorry." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay Emma, I knew about you two. Honestly I was shocked when you and I got together but I am happy now. I love you."

Standing up Emma walks over to him and hugs him as she cries. She couldn't believe how understanding he was being and she knew then that she really did love Neal.

"I love you too."

_**And I won't go home without you  
>And I won't go home without you<br>And I won't go home without you**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. If I did Regina and Ruby would each get a happy ending.**

**A/N- This doesn't have a happy ending like my others. Also I am sorry for not posting in so long I just didn't have any idea of what to write.**

**Red/Beauty- I Can't Lie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I must have been a fool  
>to love you so hard for so long<br>So much stronger than before  
>but so much harder to move on<strong>_

Not knowing what to think anymore, Ruby just glares at Belle before deciding to walk away. She was tired of being hurt by the people she trusted. First Snow and now Belle, tears started sliding down her cheeks as she ran out of the diner. She ignored the people calling after her, and ran straight into Regina.

"Excuse me Ms. Lucas." Regina says coldly before taking note of the tear filled eyes looking into her own.

"Are you alright dear?"

Clearing her throat Ruby nods, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for running into you."

As soon as she says that Ruby runs off even faster, having heard the footsteps coming up behind her. She really didn't want to deal with Snow, Charming, Emma, and Belle. She continued to run until she ran out of woods, settling down on the frozen ground. It was the middle of winter and even though she was a wolf it was still pretty cold out. Regina turns towards the other four people glaring angrily.

"What in the hell was that?" She growls out.

Emma looks at the others waiting on one of them to respond, knowing that Ruby's actions were caused by them. When nobody speaks up she sighs and looks back towards Regina.

"All I know is Rubes and I were having a nice conversation while Snow and Charming were sitting at the table behind me. Suddenly Belle walks in and catches Ruby's attention, they end up arguing and Snow joins in on Belle's side. So then Ruby just storms out and we all followed her."

Regina growls deep in her throat before glaring at both Snow and Belle. "Do either of you realize all of the shit that woman has been through!? All the people she has lost! I swear if anything happens to her I will kill both of you!"

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that! You and Ruby aren't even friends! She is my best friend and I think she needs to get over her stupid feelings for Belle!" Snow replies angrily glaring at Regina.

"You know what Snow I don't think you can even call yourself her friend. Come on Regina we should go find her."

Snow cringes when her own daughter refuses to call her mom. Watching as both Emma and Regina go off in the search of Ruby; they had no clue of where to look when suddenly Emma had a bright idea.

"Regina, you can feel her magic right?" The blonde asks staring at the Mayor.

"Uh I believe so why?" Regina asks in confusion.

"Well what if you search for her using your magic? Then you can just poof us there." Emma states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miss Swan, you know the promise I made to Henry." The Mayor states staring at the blonde.

"Yes, you said you wouldn't use magic unless it was for the good. This is for the good." Emma says looking Regina in the eyes.

_**And now the bitter chill of the winter  
>Still blows through me like a plague<br>**_

Nodding her head Regina closes her eyes and allows her magic to take over, reaching out to grab Emma's hand before a purple cloud of smoke encases them. When Regina opens her eyes she is standing in front of Ruby, the werewolf staring past her and Emma as if they weren't really there.

"Ruby?" Regina whispers kneeling down in front of the taller brunette.

Getting no response Regina looks back at Emma, the blonde kneels down next to Regina and places her hand on Ruby's freezing cold cheek.

"Rubes? Sweetie can you look at me?" She whispers trying to catch the brunette's eyes.

Ruby doesn't even notice them as she stares straight at them with blank eyes, she was truly broken. Regina and Emma share a look before Regina places a hand on Ruby and Emma, purple smoke encasing them. When the smoke cleared they were standing in the middle of the diner. Upon seeing her granddaughter in a catatonic state Eugenia orders everyone except for Regina and Emma to leave the diner. Once the area is cleared out she rushes over to them.

"Red, girl come on. Look at me sweetie; don't make me bring out that crossbow." Eugenia says forcefully.

The wolf just continues to stare blankly as memories of her and Belle go through her mind. She wishes she had never met the beautiful woman, if she had known this would happen she would have crossed the town line.

_**Only to wake up with an empty bed  
>on a perfect summer day<strong>_

_Ruby smiles as she wakes up; she had an amazing night with Belle last night. Although Belle was still with Rumple they were sneaking around together. Reaching out for Belle, Ruby sits up in confusion when her hand lands on cold sheets. _

"_Belle?" she calls out looking around the room._

_Sighing she stands up and grabs her clothes, of course Belle wouldn't be there when she woke up. Who was she kidding, it was the first day of summer and Belle was going somewhere with Rumple. Leaving the room Ruby doesn't notice the note laying on her bedside table._

_**My world just feels so cold  
>And you find yourself<br>Walking down the wrong side of the road**_

Emma, Regina, and Granny share a look when they see Ruby begin to shiver; this was rare for a wolf. Suddenly Granny realizes something and covers her mouth in shock.

"What is it dear?" Regina asks upon noticing Granny's reaction.

"Did she fall in love with Belle?" Granny asks looking at Emma.

"Um, yeah she did why?" Emma replies in confusion.

"Oh no, no. Come on girl don't let this happen." Eugenia whispers walking closer to her granddaughter.

"Eugenia what is going on?" The former Evil Queen asks as Ruby continues to shiver.

"She's dying." Eugenia whispers as tears fill her eyes, this couldn't happen not now they had just gotten each other back.

Ruby's once vibrant eyes seemed dull and lost, her skin now a sickly pale. Regina and Emma didn't know how to react, the once courageous wolf was dying all because of falling in love.

"I don't understand. Granny what do you mean she is dying?" Emma asks tears now filling her eyes.

"If a wolf falls in love with someone and that person ends up leaving them for somebody else, well as you can see they begin to die." Is all they get in response as Granny wraps her granddaughter in her arms.

"W-we have to be able to do something. I mean I'm the savior can't I save her?" Emma pleads staring at her best friend.

"I'm afraid not dear." Regina whispers allowing her emotions to take over her as well.

"You have to get all of her friends here to say their goodbyes. She doesn't have long." Granny whispers as she holds Ruby to her before Regina sends them up in a cloud of purple smoke to Ruby's room.

"Let's go." Regina says before they leave to get everyone that Ruby was friends with.

_**I can't lie, you're on my mind  
>Stuck inside my head<br>I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah**_

"_You're so beautiful Belle." Ruby whispers looking into her girlfriend's eyes._

"_Not as beautiful as you are love." Belle replies before pulling Ruby into a soft yet passion filled kiss._

_Three days later Ruby watches as Belle strolls around the town with Rumplestiltskin, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was then that Ruby's heart slowly began to break._

_**I just die so much inside  
>Now that you're not there<br>I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday**_

As soon as they had everyone that Ruby would miss, they brought them up to Ruby's room where they found Granny wrapping another set of blankets around her granddaughter.

"We have everyone here to say goodbye." Regina says softly.

Granny nods before leaning down to whisper in her granddaughter's ear. "I love you girl, you may be my granddaughter but I think of you as my own daughter. I will see you again someday." Before kissing Ruby's forehead and leaving the room.

Ashley and Sean step forward to say their goodbyes, "Thank you for everything you did for me Red, I wouldn't have little Alexandria if it wasn't for you. "

"Thank you for keeping them safe for me." Sean whispers before they both leave.

Charming walks up next kneeling down next to the bed. "You are a brave girl, and taught me so much. I will miss you my dear friend, thank you for being there for my wife and even my daughter when I couldn't." he whispers before standing up and kissing her forehead.

Snow walks up next to her husband her tears already falling, "I am so sorry Red, for everything. I love you and thank you for everything you have done for me. I will miss you not only as a friend but as a sister." Giving Ruby a quick hug Snow then grabs Charming's hand and leaves the room with him.

Henry walks forward and climbs up on the bed with Ruby, "You have always been one of the coolest people I know, thank you for being there for me. You are family and I will miss all the fun times we had. Goodbye Ruby." He whispers kissing her cheek before climbing off the bed and running out quickly followed by Neal.

That left only three people in the room; Belle, Regina, and Emma. Belle had tears streaming down her face as she walked up to the bed, placing a hand on one of Ruby's cold and pale hands.

"I am so sorry Red. You didn't deserve this, even though it doesn't seem like it I do love you. I just love Rumple more. I'm sorry." Belle whispers before kissing Ruby's cheek, leaning back she watches as Ruby's eyes slide closed before leaving the room.

Emma and Regina step up to the bed tears in their eyes and whisper the same thing, "I will miss you Ruby."

That was when Ruby took her final breath.

_**I never did my best to  
>Express how I really felt<br>And now that I know exactly what I want  
>You found somebody else<strong>_

_Ruby was trying to tell Belle she loved her but it was hard for the taller brunette to say, she didn't even know if Belle loved her back. _

"_I love you more than anything. No that sounds to mushy. Belle, I love you." Ruby smiles when a pair of arms wrap around her waist._

"_And I love you Ruby." Belle whispers causing Ruby to turn in her arms and kiss her._

_The next day Ruby watches as Belle laughs and eats lunch with Rumplestiltskin. Her heart broke even more that day._

_**My world just feels so cold  
>And you find yourself<br>Walking on the wrong side of the road**_

The funeral service was extremely beautiful; everyone from the town was there to support Granny as she buried the last person in her family. Regina and Emma standing next to her with Henry and Neal, they were all there for Granny. Each of them came forward to speak one at a time before the casket was put in the ground.

"Red was an amazing granddaughter, even when there were times I wanted to strangle her she somehow managed to make me smile. That girl would risk her life for anyone and she always had so much hope in a time when it was rough." Granny stops talking to wipe her eyes and take a deep breath. "My grandbaby always thought the best of everyone; she even told me once that maybe if Rumplestiltskin had someone to love him like she had me then maybe he wouldn't be so evil." This made Rumple cover his mouth, feeling terrible for what he has caused. "Red loved everyone here but if there was anyone she loved more it was Belle, that love got her killed." Granny growls out before walking back to stand with Regina and Emma.

Regina slowly walks forward to speak, "I didn't know Red that well but when I would come into the diner she was the only person that didn't treat me differently. Even made me laugh and smile. She taught me that it's okay to be happy every once in a while." Turning away from everyone and towards the casket she places a hand on top and whispers, "Goodbye my dear wolf, May you always run free underneath the moon's pale light." Walking back over to the others she quickly wipes away her tears.

Emma and Henry went up together, Emma speaking first. "When I first came to Storybrooke Ruby was the first person to be nice to me. She was amazing and became my best friend. I could talk to her about anything and everything, she once told me that if I want something to just go for it. Not to be afraid of commitment she even taught me that it is okay to trust, and for that I will always be thankful." She says before wrapping an arm around Henry.

"Ruby was like my best friend slash cool aunt, she would sneak me food when my mother's weren't looking and if I was struggling with something she was the first person I went to. She taught me so much and I will always miss her." Henry says before breaking down in tears, Emma picks him up and carries him back to Neal, Regina, and Granny.

Others speak before Ruby's casket is lowered into the ground, her tombstone the last thing they see before leaving the cemetery.

_Ruby 'Red' Lucas_

_1987-2015_

_Courageous friend, daughter, and sister._

_Run beneath the moon and let the light shine down on you._

_**I can't lie, you're on my mind  
>Stuck inside my head<br>I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
>I just die so much inside<br>Now that you're not there  
>I wanna feel your heart beat like yesterday<br>**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- Once Upon A Time one-shots based off of Maroon 5 songs... Red/Queen (Ruby and Regina), Red/Swan (Ruby and Emma), Red/Beauty (Ruby and Belle), Swan Queen (Emma and Regina), Beauty/Queen (Belle and Regina), even Swan Beauty (Emma and Belle)... You can also make it a three-way relationship... Pick a song, pairing, and PM to tell me what you want...**

**A/N- I was asked to write this by ****Rivermoon1970 I hope you like it. Listen to the song This Love by Maroon 5.**

**Prompt- ****Regina for some reason has gone back to her old ways and its taking its toll on Emma. Even though Emma loves her she can't take it and it's breaking her heart.**

**SwanQueen- This Love.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I was so high I did not recognize  
>The fire burning in her eyes<br>The chaos that controlled my mind  
>Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane<br>Never to return again  
>But always in my heart<strong>_

"Regina stop!" Emma yells chasing after her angry wife. "This will not help anything! It will not bring him back!"

Regina stops and turns around, this causes Emma to flinch at the fire in her eyes. "My _son _is dead!" she yells.

"_Our son._" Emma says slowly walking up to the angry brunette. "I understand, Regina. You can't forget that I lost my son too."

"You don't get it Emma! He was the only thing that made me happy!" As soon as the brunette says that she regrets it.

Tears instantly filled Emma's eyes, "So I don't make you happy?" she asks brokenly.

Regina steps forward to take the blonde's hand. "Em, I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Emma whispers before turning to walk away heartbroken.

"Damn it!" Regina yells before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, it was time to get revenge.

It had been about a week since Henry's death, the young boy had been killed by someone both Regina and Emma trusted. They know she didn't mean for it to happen, the full moon always messed with her since the second curse.

It was a cold Friday night in November, right around midnight when the tragedy happened. Ruby had been walking home from the diner; she owned it now ever since Granny's passing. Wearing her red cloak she didn't mean for any of this to happen, but when she was attacked her cloak fell off. Henry, only fifteen years old had decided to try and help her; Dr. Victor Whale was the one attacking her. When Henry knocked the doctor away from her Ruby attacked, she hadn't meant to get the boy. She was going for Whale.

Before Henry could react, the wolf had ripped his throat open, causing him to fall to the floor dead. Victor had run off when the attack happened, making it safely home. When Regina, Emma, and some of the other towns' folk had shown up and saw Henry lying dead on the ground beside a whimpering wolf, they reacted.

That day they lost two very important people, Henry Nathaniel Mills and Ruby 'Red' Lucas. It was only a week later when they found out that Victor Whale was the reason behind the entire thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**This love has taken its toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me  
>And I have no choice<br>Cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

Belle sits on the couch in her home, tears streaming down her face once again. The love of her life was gone; her reason for breathing was gone. Nobody even noticed that she was breaking inside; they were all broken up about Henry.

"I'm so sorry Red. I miss you." Belle whispers as she holds the picture of her and Ruby to her chest.

The picture was them on their wedding day; Emma had taken it right when Ruby was pulling Belle into a kiss. Both of them had cake on their lips and were smiling widely, Ruby had actually worn a white dress that hugged her body well.

"I can't live without you love. I just can't do this." Belle cries as she holds the picture in a tighter grip.

Suddenly she stands up and rushes out of the house; she knew where she was going. She was going to find a way to be with her wife, and that meant finding Regina.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**This love has taken its toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>Her heart is breaking in front of me  
>And I have no choice<br>Cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

The whole town was outside of the hospital as Regina went for Whale; Emma had run after her and was trying to stop her from killing the man.

"Emma he is the reason our son is dead!" Regina yells looking at her wife.

Emma stands in front of her wife looking her in the eyes. "I know this Regina, but killing him will not bring Henry back! Don't go back on what we have worked so hard on."

Throwing her wife to the side she raises her hands and sends a lightning bolt at the blond doctor, she didn't see Belle until it was too late. Everyone watched as the bolt hit the brunette in the chest sending her to the ground.

"No!" Regina yells rushing forward and kneeling by her friend quickly followed by Emma.

"Thank you." Belle coughs out before her eyes close and she goes away to be with the love of her life.

Everyone cries for the loss, they quickly set up a funeral and began the funeral. Everyone taking turns talking about the young brunette that changed their lives. What they didn't see was the small group of people standing off to the side in the trees watching them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**I'll fix these broken things  
>Repair your broken wings<br>And make sure everything's alright**_

"Belle." Ruby says smiling standing in front of the young woman in a stunning white dress.

"Ruby!" Belle yells running forward and hugging her wife.

Henry and Granny stand off to the side smiling, before they each walk over smiling and greet Belle. Then they look back towards the graveyard and watch as Belle's casket is buried, Emma and Regina holding onto each other once again.

"I'm glad they are working it out." Henry says smiling softly at the sight of his moms.

Neal walks up behind his son and smiles. "Me too buddy."

Belle holds onto her wife as they all watch on tears streaming down their faces as each person goes up to say something about the ex-librarian.

"I love you Belle." Ruby whispers into her wife's ear.


End file.
